


The Most Remarkable Thing About You Standing In The Doorway Is That It’s You

by Kitsune_Scribe



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Ambiguity, Bars and Pubs, But They Are Bad Influences, Gen, Title from a Mountain Goats Song, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/pseuds/Kitsune_Scribe
Summary: Three men walk into a bar...





	The Most Remarkable Thing About You Standing In The Doorway Is That It’s You

**Author's Note:**

> Things I learned while researching this fic:  
> 1\. There are actually three men named Jack Hughes that have played professional hockey in North America.  
> 2\. All three of them had brown hair. (Thus thwarting that go to ficcer's move of using hair color to differentiate between individuals.)  
> 3\. The Colorado Rockies became the New Jersey Devils the year after the second Jack Hughes stopped playing hockey.
> 
> Also everything I know about all three of these players, but that seems a lot less important than the fact that two of these men essentially played for the same team.

Three men walked into a bar. All three had dark hair and were wearing suits, though the hair got lighter as the suits got both darker and more modern. 

The bartender looked up and called out "Jack! Fancy seeing you here! Your usual?" 

The first man looked to be in his 40's and wore a pale grey suit with a thin blue and white striped tie. He nodded politely as he took a seat at the bar. The bartender poured him a dark-colored cola, looked left and right as if checking to see they weren't being watched and then pulled an unlabeled bottle from under the counter and added a shot before replacing the bottle and handing the drink over.

The next, in his mid twenties, was in a brown check suit with a wide tie patterned all over with the stylized mountain logo of the Colorado Rockies. He muttered thanks as the bartender pulled him a pint of light colored beer and slid it across the bar.

The third wore a black suit with a red, black, and white striped tie. Both the suit and the tie looked brand new and he wore them with the teenaged air of someone who still wanted to be able to hide in his hoodie. He stood uncertainly just inside the door looking around at the room which seemed to be decorated in the styles of a dozen different decades. "How did you know my name?" he asked.

The bartender smiled as the other two men laughed, "That's my job kid." The bartender said as they grabbed another glass. "I keep track of everybody."

"Don't think about it too much, kid" said the first man. "You just got drafted first overall. Lots of people are going to recognize you." 

The teenager shrugged and walked over to the bar. "Okay, but since you all seem to recognize me, how about you call me Jack instead of kid?"

"Sorry to tell you this kid, but everybody on this side of the bar is named Jack Hughes," said the man in the brown suit. "And you're parents should have known better. There are four different Jim Hughes in the hockey history books. They really should have named you something different. It's not like either of your brothers will find this place anytime soon."

"They won't?" asked the teenager, looking worried, though it was hard to tell if it was about his safety or the sanity of the man beside him.

The bartender handed him a dark soda as well, though this one didn't have anything added to it. "They don't meet the requirements for entry. We get all kinds from all times here, but all of them are easily mistaken for at least one other person." The bartender pointed to the sign hanging above the bar. "Welcome to Ambiguity."

**Author's Note:**

> Minor edits to SPAG. Thanks to Isis for catching my mistakes! Any remaining ones are totally my fault.


End file.
